1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to portable lights, to fishing lights, and in one aspect to submersible fluorescent fishing lights.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of submersible fishing lights. U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,528 discloses a submersible light for fishing which has a water-tight housing within which is mounted a lamp bulb and batteries. An anchoring weight is suspended by a cable from a bail secured to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,866 discloses an underwater fishing light which has a globe which is secured to a tube with a water tight seal. A lamp bulb is positioned in a lamp socket in the globe and electrical wire extends from the socket and through the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,243 discloses an underwater lamp with a bulb mounted within a protective glass tube. Compression fittings are used to clamp a reflector below the bulb and sealing gaskets and O-rings provide a water-tight tube interior for the bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,350 discloses an underwater illumination device with an elongated handle through which extends electrical conductors for transmitting electricity to a light mounted at one end of the handle in a water-tight transparent cover. Clips at the other end of the conductors outside the handle may be attached to a battery. A float means is a mounted on the handle adjacent the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,346 discloses a submersible fishing light in which electrical components are sealed in a water-tight impervious plastic shell. A bulb's socket end extends into the shell and its neck is sealed with a sponge ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,304 discloses an underwater lighting with a lamp having a filament, an envelope surrounding the filament, a pair of contacts extending through the envelope, and a wiring arrangement for electrically connecting the contacts to a source of electrical power. The wiring arrangement has a socket assembly on which the lamp is removably retained through a friction fit connection between the contacts of the lamp and a pair of terminals of the socket assembly and includes a transparent casing having an open axial end and a closure member retained in the open axial end. The closure member may be removed from the open axial end of the casing to permit replacement of the lamp in the socket assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,145 discloses a lighted submersible fish attracting device in which live bait is encapsulated in a clear container. The combined direct spotlighting of the baitfish, and reflected flood-lighting of an area, provides visibility and attraction, concurrently with centralized attraction and focusing around the baitfish. The device has underwater dynamic vertical plumb stabilization for improved dynamic handling and for elimination of tumbling during rapid submersion under water and has a handle-to-powercord attachment, linear depth measurement marks on the powercord, and the direct usage as a minnow bucket, as a handheld spotlight, and as a floating utility light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,410 discloses an underwater illumination apparatus for use in nuclear facilities which has a high pressure sodium arc lamp sealed to a stainless steel base with a flexible, radiation-resistant seal to provide a watertight and shock-absorbing connection. A wet-mateable base connector is attached to the base to permit connection to a lower cable. A light-transmissive, impact-resistant cover is formed around the base and the arc lamp. The cover has holes through which water can flow in and out to conduct heat away from the arc lamp. The combination is a modular unit which is replaced as a whole when the arc lamp burns out. The lower cable which provides power to the arc lamp is attached at its other end to a ballast power supply which is hermetically sealed in a stainless steel housing. Wet mateable connectors are attached at the inlet and outlet of the ballast power supply to attach to the lower cable and to the upper cable connection to a 120 VAC source. A number of units may be assembled with a single reflector to create a light ring.
Canadian Patent 780,725 discloses a submersible light fixture for fishing with a hollow body open at both ends and a fluid-tight partition that defines two compartments in the hollow body. An electric bulb socket in a lower compartment has electrical terminal posts extending into an upper compartment. The upper compartment has a sealing cover and an opening for insertion of an electric cord. The lower compartment has a lateral oil filling opening with a removable sealing plug. A bulb is sealingly secured in to a socket.